Journeys End in Lovers Meeting
by LaughterNeverDies
Summary: Many years have passed by these two brothers, and many stars have died within this time. Loki and Thor, now bound together as king and consort, are blessed with a precious child which grows within Loki's Jotun womb. This is a story about the frailty of life and the embrace of death, and everything in between.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so I wrote this because I'm a sucker for pregnant!Loki fics, and I just had some ideas which seemed adorable so here you go, I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

Loki Laufeyson stood alone on the balcony of the castle of Asgard, gazing out onto the beautiful gold city below him. One hand rested on his swollen belly, rubbing light circles over the tender skin where his baby developed in the safety of his womb.

"One day this will all be yours," He murmured, smiling down at the now prominent bump as he massaged it soothingly. "You will be a wise and powerful leader like your father."

"Ah, but you will be a liesmith and a master of trickery like your father also." Loki's mouth twitched into a smirk as Thor's strong arms wrapped around his torso and his brother kissed his neck adoringly.

"Of course" Loki replied, turning in Thor's arms and cradling the bump between them. He winced momentarily, frowning in discomfort and giving a breathy gasp as his hand flew to his stomach. "Ooh, Thor quick, give me your hand!" He said with a giddy grin, taking his brother's hand and placing it over a particular spot on his pregnant belly. Thor's face split into a smile as radiant as Loki's when he felt a distinct pressure against his palm as the baby kicked. The king laughed; "It's a feisty little one!" he chuckled, bending down on his knees to press his ear against Loki's belly. Loki touched Thor's cheek and brought him to standing; kissing him gently and feeling the baby kick extra hard as its father's heartbeat sped up.

"So have you made the necessary plans for when the baby comes?" Loki asked nonchalantly.

"Brother please, credit me with some intelligence! Everything is prepared; you will stay at Asgard and deliver the baby in our chambers, just as you wish." Loki grinned.

"I've trained you well my king." He teased, and Thor rolled his eyes.

"Come, you must rest." Thor said gently, guiding Loki away from the balcony. The younger king merely laughed and allowed himself to be escorted to their chambers.

"Thor, you really must stop fussing over me." Loki protested weakly, leaning into the other man as they walked.

"You're carrying a precious new life within your body, I cannot overlook that!" Thor said defensively as Loki smiled at him. "And I would sooner die than let anything happen to either of you." Loki hummed in appreciation, pulling away from his brother's side and taking Thor's hand instead.

"In that case," the king said teasingly, "you can run us a bath when we return."

* * *

Thor moved away from the bath tub, shaking soap bubbles from his arms and rolling up his dampened sleeves to reveal muscled biceps. Loki stood in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall with a contented smile on his lips. He was reflecting upon the domesticity of their lives now, how so much had changed since their parents passed away eighty years before. Frigga would have loved to hold her grandchild in her arms, he thought, and Loki was suddenly pained at not being able to grant her that privilege. After their father had slipped into a deep Odinsleep from which he would never awaken, the queen had wasted away, crippled by grief and loss. Her death had been a peaceful one, and her lady in waiting had found her one sunlit winters morning, looking for all the world as though she was still dreaming, with a contented and restful smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

Thor had ascended the throne of Asgard, and this time, Loki was ready to support him. Thor still referred to his brother as a king, although they both knew that this was a falsehood. Loki had refused his right to the throne of Jotunheim, knowing that any duty he would have in his homeland would prise him from his brother's side. Thor and Loki's coupling had been widely accepted by the Asgardians, and they made a ceremony of Loki taking his oath of allegiance to Thor and submitting to him, becoming his mate and royal consort.

Loki pushed away from the wall and let his robe fall to the floor. Thor moved closer instinctively as Loki stepped into the bath tub, acting adorably skittish as his brother manoeuvred his body into the water without incident. Loki sighed as the warm water washed over his body, then he looked up at his brother, who stood awkwardly beside the bath, not really knowing what to do. "Aren't you going to join me?" Loki said with a smirk, tipping his head back and wetting his raven black hair in the fragrant water. As he closed his eyes, Loki heard the whisper of fabric sliding over tanned skin, and the chink of various pieces of Thor's remaining armour fall to the tiled floor. The water sloshed in waves as Thor stepped in with his brother and sat down behind him, now fully naked. Loki felt Thor slide his legs around him, and, sensing his hesitation, Loki pushed himself back against Thor's warm body. Thor gave a soft grunt of satisfaction as Loki settled himself between his legs, resting his dark head against Thor's shoulder contentedly.

Loki thought about what he would do if his brother died before him. Even though this was just a hypothetical situation, Loki felt the raw stab of pain in his heart as he contemplated such an instance. Perhaps, like his mother, if Thor were to die, Loki would simply cease to be. His body might waste away, consumed by the grief and unable to go on without the warmth and love of Thor's star to guide him in the darkness. Loki felt a hot tear spill from his eye and trickle slowly down his cheek. The Jotun watched it slip silently into the water. If Thor noticed, he did not ask.

The king of Asgard let his arms encircle Loki's small body, holding him closer and running his large hands down his brother's chest until he found their baby, smoothing his palms over the bump and rubbing gently. Loki sighed again, nestling back into Thor's arms. "That feels good," he murmured, so Thor kept up the small circular motions with his thumb.

It had come as a shock to both kings when they had discovered that Loki was with child. By now they had long known of Loki's true parentage, but the clear and painfully obvious fact that all Jotuns were able to conceive young had remained forgotten to them as they made wild and passionate love night after night, Thor taking Loki beneath him and claiming his brother's body in their combined pleasure.

Now Thor listened intently, his hand splayed over Loki's stomach, imagining he could both hear and feel the beat of that other tiny heart beneath his brother's skin. Loki was bearing this fragile life within him, their child, and his heir.

Thor bent his head and peppered Loki's neck with gentle kisses, unskilled as he was with words. They always evaded him, these infuriating little idioms, ones he knew it would greatly befit a king to have the talent to express. But, Loki was the trickster, the Liesmith, he would charm with words, deceive with them, weave intricate tapestries of intrigue and fascination. Words were his weapons, his tools. He could battle with them, seduce with them, words were his craft and his playthings. They danced for him. And Thor had not these words, for he was a man of strength and physicality. Words did not speak for them as they did his sibling, and they were awkward, heavy things which hung off his tongue and stuck to the roof of his mouth like clay, thick and unfathomable. So Thor used actions, because for him, they spoke far louder than any uttered phase ever could.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, chapter two will be up soon! Please review if you have the time, they make my day and I appreciate any feedback, good or bad! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the lovely feedback, here's the second part, I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

The Asgardian council had assembled on a warm afternoon in late spring. Thor sat in his father's throne, armour immaculate and hair swept back neatly, the very picture of a brave and powerful king. Loki sat beside him on a throne of his own design, his old armour discarded some time ago to accommodate his swollen belly. Now the Frost Giant was dressed more comfortably in simple garments, taking his role as consort to the king with pride. Thor was speaking animatedly to the congregation while Loki merely watched. He had no duty here today, aside from supporting his brother, and his tired eyes looked on with affection as Thor commanded his subjects.

Loki understood that it was unwise for him to be in attendance. The date of their child's birth was mere days away, and he was experiencing some discomfort now. However, appearing before the council was a more amusing alternative to being fussed over by a group of midwives in his chambers, and Loki knew Thor appreciated him being there. Loki would catch his brother glancing at him on occasion, and would flash him a reassuring smile and pat his bump to show Thor that he and the baby were fine. In truth their child was kicking for all its worth, and Loki drew his legs up onto the throne and cradled his belly against his lap, rubbing soothing circles on his stomach and muttering a harmless incantation to quell the baby's discomfort. "There there little one, believe me, I want you to be out of there too." He said quietly, imagining the tiny baby could hear his voice. Mercilessly, the kicking stopped, and Loki relaxed against the backrest in relief.

The council paid little heed to Loki as he nursed his pregnant belly in silence, talking among themselves, until there came a panicked cry from the other side of the room...

Loki doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach. He gasped as he felt fluid soaking his undergarments and dripping onto the marble floor. "Thor!" He cried, staggering to his feet and meeting his brother's gaze with wide-eyed shock. The king was at his side in an instant, catching Loki as he swayed woozily, one hand held protectively against his baby. Loki managed a sentence before collapsing into his brother's arms.

"Thor," he whispered, "it's time."

* * *

For a moment Thor could only stare stupidly at his brother as he lay in his arms, then he swept Loki up, draping his love's frail body around his, and ran with him to their bed chambers. Loki groaned, and Thor gazed at him with pity as he moved, pressing a gentle kiss to Loki's forehead and murmuring to him softly.

"It's alright, everything will be just fine." Loki gave him a weak smile before arching his back and moaning in pain as a contraction wracked his body. Thor reached their chambers and lay his brother down carefully on their large bed, smoothing Loki's hair back lovingly and taking his hand. A group of nurses had followed him, and appeared around the bed, fetching towels and a basin of warm water for the birth. Loki opened his eyes to look up at Thor, who squeezed his hand and brought it to his lips, kissing Loki's knuckles, making him smile despite the pain. Thor could always make him smile.

"You're having our baby, Loki." Thor said in wonder as the nurses removed Loki's clothing with respect and placed a towel beneath his hips. Thor's eyes never left Loki's face even for a moment.

"I'm so proud of you, Thor," Loki said hoarsely, gripping his brother tightly and riding out the pain of another contraction. "You will be a wonderful father." He continued, his blue eyes watering.

"As will you." Thor said, rubbing Loki's back as his brother leaned forwards, trying to relieve his agony.

"Your majesty, I must ask you to leave." One of the midwives told Thor, touching his arm briefly to tear his attention away from Loki. The king's anger flared.

"Why?!" He growled, shaking off the women as they tried to pull him away from his brother's side.

"It is improper for the king to be present during the birth of his child, out of respect and decency for his...queen. Please Sire." The midwife explained urgently, trying to lead the mountain of a man away calmly.

"To hell with decency!" Loki cried, grabbing his brother's hand and holding on for dear life. "Please, Thor, I need you." He gasped, letting out a strangled sob and digging his nails into the flesh of Thor's palm. His brother grunted and knelt beside Loki, holding his hand tightly.

"Your majesty!" The woman tried again desperately.

"No! I stay here; I will not leave his side!" Thor brushed her off angrily.

"Thor," Loki said quietly, and there was a gravity in this single word which made his brother turn his head towards him attentively. Although he seemed unable to continue, Thor could read the words, unuttered as they were, dancing in his brother's eyes. _I'm scared. _They said. _I'm frightened. _

Then Loki gave in to the pain, and Thor's head was filled with the screams of the man he loved as he brought a new life into their world.

* * *

When Loki saw his son for the first time, he was drenched in his blood and crying in confusion and fear. Loki wanted to hold him. The baby's skin was the most breathtaking shade of cerulean blue, etched with intricate royal markings, but his eyes were gentle and human, Thor's eyes.

Loki thought he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

The liesmith lay exhaustedly in his bed; the sheets around him stained a violent crimson and sweat matting his dark hair. His son was cleaned up and handed to him in a thick fur to keep him warm, but Loki knew this infant had Jotun blood coursing through his veins, and no cold would ever bring him harm. The baby's cries were muffled by curiosity as he peered up at his father's face intently, and now Loki could see the flecks of red colouring his pale blue irises. This saddened him somehow, that the only part of Thor his little baby had gleaned was tainted by his own dominant genealogy.

Without thinking, Loki let his glamour fade away until he matched his son in the colour of their skin. He grinned, reaching out a hand to stroke the baby's cheek tenderly, laughing softly to himself as his son took hold of his finger in his little fist, his wide, intelligent eyes gazing up at the man who had just given birth to him. For that one moment it was as though they were the only two people alive. Nothing else seemed to matter except this tiny baby with his human eyes nestled in his arms.

With a jolt Loki was brought back to reality. "Look at him, Thor, look at our son, isn't he incredible?" he whispered disbelievingly as the king sat beside him on the bed.

"He is perfect." Thor replied, wrapping his arm around Loki's frail body and holding his new family close to him. Thor placed a delicate kiss to the corner of Loki's mouth and his brother smiled wearily.

"He has your eyes," Loki murmured, holding their son out to Thor. The king gingerly held the baby in his arms, settling the little body comfortably in the crook of his arm and supporting his head. He then proceeded to look at his child as though he were made of solid gold. Loki realised that their baby really was very small, incredibly so, given that he was half Jotun. In Thor's arms, their son almost looked like one of those Midgardian 'hot dogs'.

Thor's expression had melted into one of pure awe and unadulterated love. "Oh Loki," he breathed, "thank you." Loki gave a tired smile and leant back into the pillows behind him, completely drained. He watched Thor doting on their son, knowing in his heart that this happiness could not last. Thor felt Loki's hand resting heavily on his arm, and turned to meet his brother's worried gaze.

"Change him." Loki whispered.

"Loki, no." Thor said, shaking his head pleadingly. "Please don't make me change him, his is our son."

"Just as our father did for me," Loki continued, ignoring his brother's protests. "I want him to be accepted."

"No." Thor said firmly. "He must know his heritage. He is part Frost Giant, part of you, I can't take that away." Loki cast his eyes downwards, too tired to fight now. Thor tipped Loki's head up and met his gaze as his brother's eyes began to water.

"Look at him. See how he reaches for you." Their son was grizzling nervously, and had extended his little hands and stretched them towards Loki, aching to be held in the arms which were so warm and already familiar to him. "Our child will want for nothing in this world. His life will be filled with joy and love, and he will always know who he is and where he comes from." Loki sighed deeply, tears spilling silently down his blue cheeks. The room was empty now, and Thor moved the bloodstained sheets out of the way and curled up beside his brother with their son. "I already love this child more than I can express, and I am certain we will all of us have a happy life together." Thor held the baby out to Loki, and his brother was quick to seize the mewling bundle from him and hold it to his chest protectively. "We can accept him for who he is, and that is all that should matter."

Loki nodded, and Thor noticed for the first time how tired he looked, how fragile. He scooped his brother into his arms, baby and all, and settled him back on the bed with care. Loki couldn't stop the tears, and as he lay looking down at his son and crying silently, he realised he didn't know why anymore. Thor said nothing more, resting beside his brother and pulling Loki's weakly resisting body against his chest.

When it appeared as though Loki was about to fall asleep, Thor gently removed the baby from his arms and cradled him in his own. Thor gazed at his son, his heir, with his sapphire Jotun skin and his light blue eyes, and he smiled a knowing smile.

"Goodnight little one." He murmured. "Goodnight, _Vali._"

* * *

**A review would be smashing if you have the time! Thank you for reading x**


End file.
